


下流甜心

by sinkintosilence



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkintosilence/pseuds/sinkintosilence
Summary: 迪克·格雷森发现自己跟女朋友的床上生活出了点问题，而达米安自告奋勇地决定为他进行遥控指导。或好或坏地，迪克发现这很有帮助，事实上，是太有帮助了。
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	下流甜心

**Author's Note:**

> 配对:迪克/达米安（精神逆向）
> 
> 分级: NC-17
> 
> 警告:迪克/OFC描写
> 
> 依旧是蝙蝠家乱伦暗示

00

“这很荒唐!”

天知道迪克花了多大力气才按捺下自己戏剧性的尖叫，但他还是得说，达米安一定是疯了。

“老天啊！你才十岁!你在想什么呢？！”

达米安不满地把双手架在胸前，抬着头绷紧了他的小下巴，傲慢道:

“我当然知道自己要做什么。在你和那娼妓(harlot)上床时我可以注意到你那塞满高潮的脑子里注意不到的细节。”

“harlot?”迪克古怪地皱了下脸，小声嘟囔起来:“你的脏话库是时候更新二十一世纪的版本了。雷霄那个老古董在这方面都做不到与时俱进吗？”

达米安露出一点被冒犯的恼怒，不过他现在更关心的是自己的提案，所以他没有选择暴揍格雷森，只是傲慢地争取道:

“你到底要不要我帮忙?”

迪克·格雷森摸了摸自己下巴，低头打量着自己实在是奇怪过头的，呃，义弟?可以这么说吧，毕竟他也做过布鲁斯的养子。达米安确实不是一般的小男孩——各种意义上地，好坏都是。他不熬夜，也不会打电动，他甚至还有个博士学位!但他同样也不好奇同龄女孩们的裙子底或者发丝里的香气，相反地，他偶尔还会对女性表现出一种令人难以接受的侮辱性态度，包括塔利亚的那种。而现在，他又在好奇他成年哥哥的床上生活了。

迪克得说，达米安对性的态度真是惊人的无礼。

可能这是孩童的天赋，他们没有受过荷尔蒙和快感的洗礼，内心空白。所以能把性当作一块单纯的，普通的，未被探寻的历险地，没有崇拜，自然也没有尊重。

格雷森能理解达米安对性缺乏渴望，毕竟一个十岁的男孩如果能产生这种渴望的话会让人觉得很可怕的，而他偶尔会调皮过头的可爱弟弟显然没有淫荡到这种程度。

但达米安也不像其他孩子一样对未知抱有起码的好奇和敬畏。他谈论性时的态度更多的是一种故作老成的嘲讽和不屑，即便他连一次恋爱中的吻都没有。

这小子总有一天会吃大苦头的。

迪克·格雷森想着，决定教训教训他。

01

“好吧，我答应你，你可以帮忙。”

事实上，迪克已经迫不及待地想要看达米安在看到阴道的那一刻被吓得从监视屏前跳起来的样子了。

他一定会把蝙蝠洞里的监控视频调出来好好欣赏的。

02

【格雷森，你能听到我吗？】

“嗯。”迪克觉得不自在地转了转眼睛，下意识地拨了拨耳边的头发，遮住了蓝牙耳机。

“亲爱的你在和谁说话呢？”

阿曼达今天穿着白色的蕾丝内衣，和她小麦色的皮肤配起来简直赞透了。迪克的眼睛立马就转回来黏在他辣爆的女友的胸上不动了，赔笑道:

“原谅我的走神，对于这样的美景真是不敬。”

阿曼达走了过来，抚上他的脸颊踮起脚吻了吻他，迪克尝到了一点口红膏体的香气，然后伸手揽住了她的腰。

女人柔软丰满的红唇贴上他的，闷闷地笑道:

“油嘴滑舌。”

【油嘴滑舌。】

迪克的笑扯在半路，笑不出来了。

【她的红发看起来不错，乳房也是。我猜这就是你选择她的原因?】

耳机里又传来他弟弟那特有的，冷漠而尖锐的小女孩声线。

“还有绿眼睛。”迪克恍惚。

阿曼达疑惑地从迪克怀里抬起头，皱着眉质问自己的男友:

“不好意思，你刚刚说了什么?”

回过神来的迪克差点挂不住嘴角僵硬的弧度，条件反射地自动解释起来：

“我是在说你的绿眼睛，亲爱的，那很漂亮，像眼镜蛇一样。”

谢天谢地，胡言乱语真是他的天赋。

但阿曼达干笑了几声，挑了挑一边的眉，显然没有被轻易说服：

“这恭维听上去可不怎么舒服。”

迪克也配合地干笑着，气氛有些尴尬，而一切的罪魁祸首却在耳机里沉默下来。

过了会儿，三方的沉默里才传来达米安难得听上去有些犹豫的声音:

【格雷森，你是在试图跟我调情吗？】

“是的，感觉不舒服吗？但我不会道歉的，这可是我专有的调情。”

阿曼达被迪克邪门歪道的花言巧语逗得在他怀里笑得发起抖来，很快就将刚才小小的不愉快抛之脑后，搂上他的脖子去吻他：

“我得说，你总有办法让我意外。”

而迪克此时已经完全无心去顾及在自己脸上游走的吻了，一心只想再听到耳机里的回应，却只听到一片寂静的呼吸和电子杂音。

他有些失落，说不上很多，但很莫名其妙。

阿曼达已经在脱他的裤子了。

03

直到他们都滚上了床，达米安在那头也没有再发出任何声音。

迪克咬了咬牙，咒骂着自己不要再为这件事分神了，看在老天的份上，他是在跟阿曼达上床，不是达米安。

可怜的格雷森为这个一闪而过的念头在心底震颤了好一会儿。

就算是假设也太过了。

【格雷森，你应该去吻她的耳背。】

耳机里的声音吓了想得出神的迪克一跳，甚至于没出息地呻吟了一声，躺在他身下的阿曼达都听得脸红了。

这绝对是他最挫的一次做爱了。迪克想捂脸。比早泄和硬不起来都还要挫。

但达米安听上去却并没有被他丢人的呻吟影响，也一反常态地没有嘲弄他，只是仍冷漠地下令道：

【去吻她的耳背。你蹭过她的头发丝在她耳后吹气时，她的乳头比现在硬多了——】

“不！老天——停下！”

正在用手给自己男朋友做准备活动的阿曼达疑惑地把眉毛挑得老高，盯着满脸通红的迪克的眼神活像是他长出了个阴道一样。

或者更糟。

阿曼达停了下来，收回了手，语重心长地叹气道：

“哦迪克，如果你真的已经失去了对异性的性趣的话你可以早点告诉我的，你知道，其实我也不怎么介意做上面那个，而且你也有个好屁股——”

【噗嗤——】

迪克在听到达米安没忍住的偷笑后脸色黑得更厉害了，并再一次确认了这他妈绝对是他人生中最挫的一次性爱，没有之一。

“听着，阿曼达，我很抱歉，错都在我，你依旧是那个魅力不减性感火辣的拉丁妞，只不过，呃，我确实遇到一点问题——”

阿曼达托着胸，耷拉下眼，摆出一副【哦，我早就知道，不喜欢老娘的绝逼都是gay】的样子。

迪克头疼地捂住了脸，想为自己辩解什么，却又发现无从辩解——或者说如果他真解释了反而只会把事态变得更复杂，索性什么都不说了。只能一边继续跟阿曼达道歉一边穿裤子。

他要回去好好教训那个小鬼，管管他满嘴的下流话。

迪克咬牙切齿地想着，冷不丁地被身后的阿曼达拍了下屁股，结果差点咬到自己舌头。

“如果改变主意的话随时欢迎回来。”

迪克扭头，看到阿曼达冲他挤了挤眼睛。

“我会好好享用你的屁股的。”

迪克毛骨悚然地落荒而逃。

04

“看来某些人的女朋友有着不少令人惊喜的秘密啊？”

迪克终于匆匆赶回蝙蝠洞时，就看到达米安从监视屏前转过身来，好整以暇地端坐在办公椅上抱着胸嘲笑他。

不提还好，一提迪克又忍不住为自己险些遭殃的贞操后怕地抖了抖，接着恶狠狠地瞪了眼傲慢地抬着下巴的达米安:

“而某些人看起来很需要一些来自年长者的教训。”

达米安却仍是微笑，嘴角的弧度甚至更刻薄了些。

“你做不到的，格雷森。”

“哦?”迪克被冒犯地挑了挑眉，口气不善道:“可不要忘了是谁在第一次见面时就被我吊在路灯上了?”

第一次地，迪克发现，当他在那高傲的小暴君面前提起那次失败时，对方并没有流露出失控的怒火。

这让迪克感到诡异的不安。

达米安平静地望向他，眼神里都几乎带上怜悯了。

“因为你那时还不是我的狗。”

“而现在，我想，某些人很需要一些教训对吗？”

达米安从椅子上起身，一步步走到了僵直在原地瞪大着眼的迪克身前，抬起头眯着那双邪恶的绿眼睛，轻声道:

“你知道，如果你想要我那些下流话帮你硬得更厉害的话，你应该学会去乞求它们。”

头皮发麻。

细微的疼痛刺激着他的心脏和神经末梢，这让迪克的指尖都有一瞬间的蜷缩抽搐。

他其实很熟悉这种情绪，在过去，在他还是一只绿色的小鸟时，在他每次让蝙蝠侠失望时，他都能感知到这股——

羞耻。

回过神来时，迪克发现自己已经跪在了男孩的身前。

05

艹。

什么鬼？

果然老蝙蝠和他的小怪物都是该死的冷血控制狂。

迪克无力地想道。

而他费尽一生从蝙蝠的阴影里逃离，却没料到还会跌入第二个相同的陷阱。

06

迪克现在只觉得脑子里一片乱糟糟的，回荡着警报的尖锐嗡鸣。

然后达米安的手掌抚上了他的头顶。

“你会是只好狗狗的。”

神奇地，男孩声音里盲目的骄傲和自信使迪克感觉好过了一点。


End file.
